A Psychic Prediction
by Natural-Writer
Summary: This is my first Mediator Fanfic. Jesse and Susannah go to Madame Zara for a reading and she tells them something very suprising.


**Summary:** Jesse and Susannah are in New York for their honeymoon. They end up finding a place advertising psychic readings by Madame Zara, the psychic who named Susannah a mediator. What will she tell them? Let's just say it's the last thing the suspect.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mediator. That is all Meg Cabot because she is a GENIUS!

* * *

><p>A Psychic Prediction<p>

New-Weds Jesse and Susannah de Silva walked down a New York street on the last week of their honeymoon. Saturday they would be heading back to Carmel, California after three months traveling the world. They had decided to end their honeymoon in New York so Susannah could visit the places she use to know growing up and see her friend, Gina, and her grandmother.

It was three weeks ago while they were in Sydney, Australia that they got the call that Susannah's grandmother was in the hospital. That helped them finally make the decision to spend their final week in New York.

They had just been to the hospital. Susannah's grandmother was getting better steadily. They had left when Grams, as Susannah called her fell asleep. They now had a couple of hours before they were supposed to meet Susannah's friend, Gina.

They were walking down the street when Susannah suddenly pulled Jesse to a stop. He looked to find out what had gotten her attention. He found her looking at a window to a reading by psychic medium called Madame Zara.

"What is it, _querida_?" he asked her.

Susannah looked at him. She spoke quietly.

"Jesse, the psychic that first named me a mediator was called Madame Zara"

Jesse raised one of his eyebrows and Susannah couldn't help but notice it was the one with the scar through it. Whenever he raised only one eyebrow it was that one.

"Can we go and have a reading?"

Jesse looked down at his young wife and saw the pleading in her eyes.

"Of course, _querida__,_" he replied and had the satisfaction of seeing a smile break out across Susannah's face.

They entered the building and were welcomed by red velvet and dim lighting.

A woman came out dressed in gypsy clothing.

"I'm sorry but I do readings by appointment only. I can set up an appointment for you to come back later," the woman said. Then she looked at Susannah and something in her look changed. Neither Jesse nor Susannah could put their finger on what exactly.

"Ah. Susannah Simon the mediator. I knew I'd see you again one day. Come to hear the rest of your story? Well come in and I will tell it."

They followed the woman, who Jesse assumed to be Madame Zara, to a round table. They took their seats with Jesse and Susannah right next to each other and Madame Zara right across them.

"Thank you for seeing us even though we didn't have an appointment, Madame Zara," Susannah said. "However I have to correct you on one thing you said. I am no longer Susannah Simon. I am now Susannah de Silva."

Madame Zara's expression did not change. Instead she just said, "So you have found your one love? The one you are destined to spend the rest of eternity with."

Jesse raised both his eyebrows up. Way up. Susannah had never mentioned a destiny of forever together. He loved her though and no problem with being with her that long. He just wished she told him.

Susannah and blushed and ducked as Jesse looked down on her questioningly.

"So," Madame Zara said calmly, "your friend played the role she was put in place to play."

Susannah's looked was beyond surprised. "What? What role did Gina play?" she asked confusion clear in her voice.

"I knew you stopped listening after I pronounced you a mediator," Madame Zara. "I continued telling your story so she could hear and tell you when the time was right, which she obviously did."

"So Gina telling me about 'the one' was a plan of yours?" Susannah asked remembering the first time Gina came to visit her in California and Gina teasing her about her one love that would last her eternity. She realized Jesse was that love and cursed the world for letting her fall in love with a ghost and Madame Zara for being right.

As time went on Susannah began to care less and less about the fact that Jesse was a ghost. It got to the point where Jesse was more bothered by the fact that he was a ghost than Suze was.

The joy they felt when Jesse regained life could not be described. They were now able to spend a lifetime together, a normal life together, well other than the ghost that frequently pester them. Jesse still would take on a ghost before letting Suze get hurt.

Suze wishes he wouldn't because it wasn't like when he was a ghost. He could get hurt now or worse, he could die. That was her biggest fear.

But the thing about it was Jesse's biggest feat was Susannah dying.

They were both so scared of losing each other that it was sometimes hard to deal with an angry ghost they were always trying to protect each other.

Anyone who spent five minutes with Jesse and Susannah could tell they were deeply in love and Madame Zara was no different. She immediately knew she had been right about Susannah's one love and Jesse de Silva was that love.

Madame Zara studied Jesse's face. She lost herself in a trance and was overcome by a vision. Jesse and Susannah sat awkwardly in front of Madame Zara as she was in her trance.

When Madame Zara came out of trance she knew all of Jesse's history and not just his life but also his 150 years of death.

"Madame Zara, are you okay?" Jesse asked politely.

"I'm fine Hector de Silva," Madame Zara said calmly.

Jesse was overcome with a state of shock. His first name had not been widely known since the year 1850. In fact no one in this time period called him by it except Susannah when she was mad. And even then it was not, "Hector," or, "Hector de Silva." No it was, "HECTOR JESSE DE SILVA!"

Jesse had a tendency to run when he heard her yell this. He had, over the years, found it more beneficial to his health to avoid Susannah when she was screaming his full name.

So when Madame Zara called him by his first name he was shocked. Yes it was his legal name but only a handful of people knew it and he was puzzled at how this woman that he had never met before knew.

He knew Susannah hadn't told her. Susannah hadn't introduced them at all. The most Madame Zara could know about his name was that his last name was De Silva and that could only be an assumption because while Susannah had said that her last name was now De Silva she did not say she was married to him.

Jesse put his confusion aside to listen to Madame Zara's readings of his and Susannah's future.

"I warn you two now," Madame Zara said, "you shall not be the only mediators in your family."

Jesse was shocked speechless while Susannah's voice shook with fear and shock.

"You mean one of our children will be a mediator?" Susannah asked Madame Zara her body starting to shake with fear. Jesse wrapped his arm around Susannah to comfort her though he himself was scared at the thought of one of their children having to deal with seeing ghost and all the dangers that came with that power.

"No," Madame Zara stated and Suze and Jesse relaxed. Zara's next statement made them stiffen more than they ever had before though. "I mean all your children will be mediators. For all the children of a mediator and a ghost must be mediators themselves."

Jesse stared straight at the woman in the gypsy clothing in complete and utter disbelief. "You…You k-know about me? About my past?" Jesse asked stuttering.

"Yes, Mr. de Silva I know. One hundred and fifty years of lonesome wondering to be rewarded with the love of your existence and a chance to live a life with her," Madame Zara said.

Jesse had never quite looked at it that way. That Susannah and the second life he's spending with her is a reward for spending a hundred and fifty years of aimlessly wandering the earth.

Jesse looked at Susannah with a loving look in his eyes that immediately changed to concern as he looked at her. Her skin was extremely pale and she looked like she was having trouble breathing.

Jesse grabbed Susannah's arm in firm but gentle grip and turned her to face him. He looked into her normally shining emerald eyes to see them clouded with emotion but what emotion he couldn't say.

"_Querida,_are you okay? What's wrong?" Jesse asked franticly. He started to take her pulse and found it surprisingly fast. He reached for a pen light in his pocket meaning to check Susannah's pupil dilation as he recognized her showing signs of shock.

"J…J…J-Jesse all of our children are going to be m…m…mediators," Susannah stuttered her voice and body starting to shake as one.

'She's defiantly going into shock,' Jesse thought to himself as he jumped into action, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

Madame Zara had a very concerned look on her face. She knew something about Susannah that made medical problems more dangerous than they would normally be.

"Is she okay?" Madame Zara worried something was going to happen to the most powerful mediator the world would ever know.

"No she's NOT okay!" Jesse yelled mostly out of worry for Susannah. "She's going into shock."

Madame Zara didn't have much medical knowledge. She didn't know what shock did much less how to treat it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked Jesse.

"Yes," Jesse replied glad the woman was willing to help especially since it was her words that put Susannah in this state. "Get her a warm drink. Not something hot. Something like coffee that's was made a while ago or hot chocolate that the water has only been in the microwave for 30 to 45 seconds."

Madame Zara went to the kitchenette in the back. She had made a pot of coffee about half-hour ago. However she knew the caffeine was not good for Susannah so instead she filled a mug with water and stuck it in the microwave for 45 seconds.

She pulled out some hot chocolate mix that she rarely used. When the microwave beeped she pulled it out and mixed the drink up.

She rushed back to Jesse and Susannah as fast as she could without spilling the drink. She handed it to Jesse. He checked the tempter of the drink and was surprised to find it perfect.

"Here Susannah, drink this slowly," he said holding the cup to her lips and letting her drink. He watched as her shaking lessened and when he thought she could handle it he handed the cup to her.

Madame Zara watched in fascination. "You have medical knowledge?" she half asked, half stated.

"Yes," Jesse answered picking up his pen light that he had set on the table "I will be starting medical school soon."

Jesse shined the light in Susannah's eyes and was glad to see her pupil dilation was back to normal.

"HECTOR JESSE DE SLIVA! Get that annoying light out of my eyes!" Susannah yelled angrily at Jesse.

Jesse knew that if she could yell at him like that if she would be fine. He hugged her tight out of relief.

"There is one more thing I should tell you about your children," Madame Zara said calmly.

Both Susannah and Jesse turned to look at her worried about what she would say.

"All your children will inherit powers from the ghost," Madame Zara said. "But the daughter you will be having now will inherit most of the powers. She will be the most powerful mediator the world will ever know."

Susannah stared at the psychic with wide eyes while Jesse sat there speechless.

"What?" Susannah burst out. "And what do you mean the daughter we will be having now? I'm not even pregnant."

"That is where you are wrong Susannah," Madame Zara said. "You may not know it yet but you are pregnant."

Susannah and Jesse stared at each with wide smiles. As surprising as the news was they couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That has to be weird, having a psychic tell you that you're pregnant with your first child.<strong>


End file.
